


Oh, Dönkē

by au_bughead



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Shrek (Movies), M/M, Movie: Shrek (2001), Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_bughead/pseuds/au_bughead
Summary: Shrek the 4th, as we imagine at it's best. Shrek and Donkey get down, but Fiona walks in and *does a full one aityy.*
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Alone at home

"DONKĒ!!" The swamp door suddenly slammed open causing donkey to jump to his feet. The rattle from the door rang throughout the swamp making all the birds and bees surrounding it flutter.  
"Jesus Christ, Shrek! What did Fiona tell you about slamming the door," Said donkey through his slighty yellow crooked teeth that glimmered in the light shining through the newly opened door. With his tone of disbelief he began to settle down.  
"Fiona isn't her right now..." The words of lust spilled from between his lips.  
Donkey, with his innocence, said, "When will she be back. I'm in the mood and she knows a mean swamp soup."  
Shrek blushed a little with embarrassment. He wished he could please donkey's taste buds like Fiona could- but with something a little different. "I'm not sure. She left to the nearest kingdom in order to fetch some-" He paused, not being able to remember her shopping list, "I- don't remember actually. Something else... is clouding my mind." Shrek blushed a little more at the thought of-  
"Oh, alright, then. Well, she better return soon," Donkey said with delicious food in mind. Shrek didn't like the thought of that. He wanted Donkey all to himself.  
"Yeah... me too." An eerie pause filled the room. Donkey could tell something was bothering Shrek.  
Donkey looked thoughtfully into Shrek's eyes. His black iris sparkled and had a such a nice contrast from the murky geen surtounding it

"Shrek?"


	2. You're the cloud in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hoes, welcome back. It's been a h o t minute, but we back. Anywayz, I'm in a really emotional phaze. I discovered a bunch of disturbing things about myself, so I decided to them to the test with this chapter.

"Shrek?"

Donkey paced foward making Shrek's heart flutter faster than it should've.  
"Y-yeah?" Shrek said nervously with such little confidence. He had never experienced this with Fiona. He topped Fiona like a bottle cap. I guess it takes meeting the right person to figure out you actually wanna be controlled. Now, all he could imagine was Donkey being so much rougher than he ever could be with Fiona.  
"You alright there?" Donkey said with a caring voice. Shrek wanted nothing more than for Donkey to jump his bones.  
"Mhm," a lie hummed from his inexplicably soft lips. Somehow, Shrek gathered the confidence to steal Donkeys lips.  
Donkey's eyes widened with pure surprise. "Erm."  
The two creatures spread away from each other with flustered expressions.  
"I'm so sorry Donkey!! I don't know what I was-" before Shrek could finish his sentence Donkey grabbed Shrek's wide waist and kissed him passionately.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."  
They closed their eyes as they desperately pulled thier lips together. "You're mine," Donkey said with pure authority. Shrek groaned a little when Donkey kissed his apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me some light-up sketchers before this gets worse for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hoes! Hope y'all enjoyed! Join me on my next chapter to experience a new form of trauma!


End file.
